Antenna placement for cell site base stations in a mobile telephone network is important to ensure that mobile devices using the network have connectivity across a geographic area. Antennas are often located at sites that include mounting locations for individual antennas, including element array antennas. However, these sites are expensive and sometimes limited in quantity. In addition, antennas are often installed with a predetermined fixed azimuth, and thus do not allow practical adjustment of the azimuth. Some multi-band antennas are currently available, but they have limitations. Radiation patterns for each frequency band of existing multi-band antennas may have independent down tilt adjustments, but their azimuths are fixed in the same direction.